


Beep

by MochiMochiDohyon



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Effects, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMochiDohyon/pseuds/MochiMochiDohyon
Summary: Nam Dohyon, age 14, suddenly learns that he is now a human lie detector, and he had to learn the hard way that that skill wouldn't stop him from trusting the wrong people.In which Dohyon is a human lie detector, and finds himself meeting 10 other people with different abilities like his, looking for someone they call X. But it can't be that simple, right?
Kudos: 17





	Beep

"Another one?!" Exclaimed someone as a response to the sentence that had been spoken previously. "There is no way there's another one of us. Nope. Not at all, I refuse to believe it." 

Wherever this place was, it had an eerie feeling to it. The worn down concrete walls that surrounded them weren’t very welcoming, if we’re being honest, and it didn’t help that, although the place was big, the only source of light was a lonely light bulb that looked like it was about to die, programmed obsolescence at its finest. The lack of windows and the low ceiling definitely didn’t help, but it wasn’t like they weren’t used to spend time together in this abandoned basement/garage, even they weren’t sure what it was supposed to be back when it was actually in use. They had even brought some furniture to make it feel more like “home”, including a table with ten chairs and a mini fridge/freezer, mainly filled with snacks, definitely not healthy. Not like they lived there or wanted to, but they probably spent more time in this basement than they wanted to.

The objective of them gathering here was for a meeting, but you could barely call it that. The bickering was going on and on and on, although this was a “code red red red magenta pink whatever other variant of red there is, this is important as hell!”, direct quote from Gas, codename for the person that so desperately asked to meet up. But when all the members were brought to the mysterious-looking room they were already used to by Summon, another member, it didn’t look like the meeting was all that important, since Gas was the one that started the irrelevant conversations that were going on. Luckily, Silence, their leader, was quick to use his powers to get them to shut up, much to his dismay, since the method wasn’t something he enjoyed using. He wiped his mouth and dropped the bloody tissue onto the floor without any second thoughts.

That’s when Gas dropped the bomb. Not literally a bomb, but it sure felt like it to all people there. His words definitely weren’t what everyone was expecting. It felt like a punch to the gut, to put it lightly. Just the thought of it made some of their stomachs churn in disgust, and all of them, minus Wink, felt somewhat of a dejavu, as this was a situation all of them had lived before, at least once. After a moment of silence that was way longer than it should have been, Summon was the first to react, quickly exclaiming in denial of the situacion. After he spoke, the discussion began.

"Yeah, there's no way that there's another one of us. X can't be that sadistic. Besides, it's been over three months since the last one of us appeared!” Noted Wink. Being that last one, he was extremely sure there couldn’t be an eleventh. However, Scan was quick to disagree. "I wouldn't be so sure. We're already 10, and X’s fate is sealed, exactly like ours, sure wouldn't hurt for him to add one more. Might make his wait more enjoyable too!"

As the topic got more serious, they couldn't help but want the bantering from a few minutes in the past back. A specific member, known by the Code Name Question, couldn't help but question, pun not intended, what the hell was going through Gas’ head. Should he try and get info out of him by not so good methods? Or is it too extreme, he wondered. As he thought about what exactly he should do, he couldn’t help but fidget with his hands, making use of his self control not to bite his nails. In the end, he knew that the use of his power came with a price after all, so he decided against using it.

"Hey Question, what's with all the fidgeting?" Eye was quick to call his fellow member out, use of his power being obvious. Question, however, was quick to reply. "Hey Eye, stop using your power without having any need to, will you? It's absolutely useless."

Eye was ready to retort, but he felt a little tap on his shoulder and saw Tap's smile. While adorable, it was also intimidating, as that little tap felt extremely invasive once you knew what it was for. "Let's all stop fighting, alright hyungs? I feel some anger growing on Eye-hyung and that’s definitely not what we need right now..." Tap quickly glanced at another member, Liar. As Tap took out a bandaid to put over his newly acquired wound, he "If you keep up, he'll get involved, and you hyungs know that is not a good idea.”

Silence was the official leader of the bunch, and while he was a great leader, Liar couldn't help but hold an extreme amount of power, although not by his own choice, he is probably the most powerful out of the members. An unwritten rule was to not mess with Liar. Chameleon suddenly made his presence known by putting into words what everyone else was thinking.

"But Gas, how do you know that there's another one of us?"

"Has my gut ever failed us?" Proudly said Gas, quickly interrupted by a very salty-sounding Summon. "Thanks to your gut Eye was almost crashed by a car you made me summon because you thought you had finally found X." Gas's smile quickly turned into a look of disappointment, remembering that incident way too clearly. Thank god Summon was able to get rid of the car.

"But this time is different! Trust me, I'm not lying, in case you couldn't tell I'm Gas, not Liar. Looking at you, Question, wear your glasses please, using your power to make yourself think you can see doesn't make it so that you actually see, it just makes you clumsy." With a glare from Question, Gas stopped mentioning his sight, although he regretted nothing.

“Anyway, it wasn’t just my gut. You guys know I just default to that when I panic. It was another dream, three months after the last one, that’s already weird enough as is. But this dream was even weirder. It’s hard to explain, but you know how my dreams kept getting foggier the more they happened? When Summon happened, I could see his face very clearly, and I just told you guys his name without thinking twice, but then when it came to Wink, his face was a blur other than, y’know, those empty eye sockets bleeding like crazy…” Chameleon gagged just by hearing that, as he was an extremely squeamish guy. After a quick apology, Gas continued his story.

“This one was weirder. Felt lucid, almost. Blurrier but clearer? Words can’t really explain it if I’m being honest. At first, I was simply in a room. Looked like it belonged to someone young, first year of high school at the oldest? Not like we’re that old either, but yeah, whoever this kid is, probably young. I remember one very specific detail about this room, so this might be important. There was a Japanese flag hanging on the wall, so we’re looking at the Japanese exchange students for this one. After a few minutes of me roaming around the room, our dear eleventh member appeared. Sadly, everything was blurry, so no defining features, but I swear, he looked really familiar, I’ll look through the student list later. He was tall though,I’m sure of that, so let’s hope that will help us. Chameleon, cover your ears for your own sake, here begins the usual creepy stuff. So, kid sits on his bed, nothing off, and then a very loud noise filled the room. You know those YouTube videos that test up to what frequency you can hear? Imagine that on max volume through a speaker right next to your ears. That’s how loud is was. Kid covered his ears and they started bleeding, pretty badly if I can say so myself. He looked like he was crying but his face was a total blur so I’m not really sure. However, after the sound and his ear-bleeding stopped, his arm started to drip blood as well, so I don’t know what was up with that. Only Tap bleeds from more than one place, and that’s depending on how he activates his ability, so we can’t guess what we might be getting from this guy. Anyways, yeah, arm bleeding a lot, kid looked like he fainted and then I woke up in a cold sweat.” 

After Gas finished his long story, the group was stunned, silent for a minute. If the first thing Gas said was a bomb, this was like the Big Bang happening all over again. The silence was quickly broken by Silence, who assumed his leadership, assigning tasks so they could find their eleventh member as soon as possible. They were all determined to make this as fast as possible, since they all knew how despairing it was at first, to find yourself with a weird ability and in pain every time it activated without you wanting to.

“...and lastly, Chameleon, you have to prepare a new iOne, looks like the newbie will need one once he joins us. I believe I didn’t miss anyone. Meeting is dismissed, I guess. Let’s do our best guys, we’ll find him soon.”

Once that was done, Summon spoke up. “I’m sending you all back home, the side effects might be bad but we need to get this going as fast as we can, this place is the closest to my home anyway, I’ll just clean up here and my parents won’t notice.” Like that, Summon started sending each of them home, his head and bangs getting bloodier the more people he sent back, but he got it done nonetheless, falling onto the ground once the ninth person had been sent back to their home.

* * *

Lee Hangyul, code name Scan, appeared out of thin air behind a bush on his garden, his usual teleporting place. As he made his way to the front door to open as if he had just arrived, he realized he knew a person whose room description eerily fit the one that was given by Gas. His thoughts could only form two coherent sentences as he opened the door. 

_ “Please don’t let it be Dohyon. Anyone but him.” _

“Hi Hangyul-hyung! Was the movie you went to watch with Seungyoun-hyung good?” Dohyon greeted his older brother with a simple question and a bright smile on his face. “Yeah, it was good!” A white lie, obviously, but who cares? Dohyon, however, reacted weirdly, his smile disappearing for a split second, but it came back as quick as it had left.

Hangyul brushed it off, but little did he know that was the first sign that his biggest fear was about to become true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the prologue to Beep, a story that I've been planning for months, and that I'm finally publishing! I hope this prologue makes you interested on where the story is gonna go, because there's another 13 chapters to go, and I'm really excited for this to finally see the light.
> 
> My tw is @Dohyonie101 if you ever want to talk to me there!


End file.
